Stanford Tries Mabel Juice
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Just as the title says. It might be funny, it might not, but it is random, I'll give you that! Also, please read the author's note on the top/bottom (whichever you usually read).


HAT: VOTE MABEL JUICE! DO IT Now , link will be on my profile! GO BEFORE YOU READ!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, VOTE MABEL JUICE, LINK IN PROFILE, just the plot.**

* * *

"Hey, Great Uncle 'Ford!" Mabel says as she enters the kitchen where her brother and great uncle are eating breakfast.

"Morning, Mabel," he replies with a fond smile.

It's hard not to like his niece. Sure, he bonds with Dipper better, but she's a cute kid and so... _positive_ all of the time. There are moments when he's annoyed- granted- but most of the time he's genuinely happy being around her.

"Hey, bro-bro, wanna have some Mabel Juice?" She asks as she takes out a red liquid with plastic dinosaurs and glitter inside.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Mabel Juice?" Stanford asks, looking at the liquid like it's toxic- which it probably is.

"It's her special energy drink. Last time she had a lot she was up for two days and then crashed," Dipper says while looking at the journal, like he's done it hundreds of times before- he probably has.

Mabel pours a glass and holds it out to Stanford. "Want some?"

Stanford takes it and holds it up to the light. "Wouldn't it be dangerous? I mean, with glitter and... plastic dinosaurs?"

"Pfffft! It's perfectly safe! Besides, I've drunk plenty and I haven't died."

"You have a better metabolism that I do," he reminds.

She pouts and looks up at him with big eyes. "Won't you at least try it, Great Uncle 'Ford?"

 _Oh, dammit!_ He thinks when he gets caught in her cuteness. "Oooh... alright... For science!"

He downs it like a liquor beverage and yet he can still _feel_ the glitter running down the walls of his throat. Maybe downing it wasn't be best idea because the dinosaur inside hits the bridge of his nose painfully and he ends up pinching it to relieve the pain.

"What do you think?" Mabel asks.

He smacks his lips together to get a taste of the remaining bits in his mouth. "It's not half bad..." He sticks his tongue out and looks at it cross-eyed. "Is my tongue covered in glitter?"

"Yep!" Mabel says cheerfully while Dipper laughs.

"Good luck later," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stanford asks.

Dipper chuckles. "You'll find out. Call it an experiment."

-Several Minutes Later-

He'd never had so much energy in his body in his life.

He even started to ignore the glitter scraping his entire mouth and he's writing theories that make little to no sense about things he knows about Gravity Falls and even did a cartwheel about one of them that was "perfect for explaining the workings of the multiverse" (it wasn't, it was just a bunch of scribbled lines and the words, "Multiverse is large, traveling dimensions is a-" and dissolves into scribbles.

"Mabel... how much of everything did you put in?" Dipper asks as their great uncle begins to spout about redesigning the living room so that it can be used in intergalactic battle while climbing the beams.

"Um... double of everything," she admits.

"Mabel!"

She laughs nervously. "I mean come on, it's not like it's gonna cause any real dama-"

The mean their great uncle was on breaks and he falls onto the recliner and breaks it.

"Uncle 'Ford!" The twins shout and run forward to check on their uncle.

Stanley runs into the living room drenched in water and soap with his robe wrapped securely around him. "What? What happened?! _Stanford!_ "

Stanford _giggles_ and sits up. "What a rush..."

"Now that I know you're alright, _what made you break my recliner?!_ " Stanley yells.

"I was trying to redesign the living room," he answers.

"Grunkle Stan, mabel gave him Mabel Juice and he drank the entire thing and it has double of _everything_ ," Dipper explains.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he'd react like this!"

"Oh, jeez," Stanley groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "There's a reason he's 'not big on sweets' and it isn't because he doesn't like them. He can _barely_ handle sugar, energy drinks, or coffee mixed with anything without getting a massive sugar rush!"

Mabel winces and glances at their now excitable great uncle as he mutters something under his breath while walking around.

Stanley groans. "I'm taking him to his room."

-Several Hours Later-

"Uuugh, my head... and my back," Stanford groans while waking up and finds the twins sitting there with worried looks on their faces. "What happened?"

They share a glance and then look at him and say at the same time, "No more Mabel Juice. for you."

If that's the reason he feels like complete and utter _crap_ than he wholeheartedly agrees.

* * *

HAT: Okay, so now that that random piece of something is out, we're going to get right down to business. Mabel, take it away!

Mabel: Please, please, please, go onto HAT's profile and click on the link to vote for my juice. We're losing so spread the word to your friends, too, and have them vote.

HAT: We're down by 22.4% right now and we need the upper hand! So go, go, GO!

Mabel: Also, review and let HAT know what you think about this.


End file.
